


Con Daniel è facile.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Sorridi perché non stai solo tornando nella tua casa ma anche dall’uomo che negli ultimi mesi è diventata la tua casa in giro per il mondo.Ed è strano sentire di nuovo tutto quello, nonostante non ve lo siate mai detto, nonostante è da cosi poco che siete diventati una realtà che fa quasi paura provare tutto quello.





	Con Daniel è facile.

**Author's Note:**

> L'ho fatto ancora una volta, ormai non me ne pento neanche più.  
> Sono loro che mi fanno sentire come se avessi bisogno di raccontare ogni piccola cosa.  
> Quindi eccone un'altra.

Quando lasci l’evento non sai esattamente che ore sono e in parte non ti interessa per davvero.  
Adori tornare a New York, vivere quella città che ti ha fatto innamorare dal primo momento che ci avevi messo piede e adoravi passare del tempo con i tuoi amici a quegli eventi spettacolari.

Lo adoravi ma riuscivi solamente a pensare all’uomo che ti aspettava a casa.  
E non era previsto, ma con Daniel niente lo era per davvero.

Era metà serata quando ti aveva mandato un messaggio dicendoti che ti avrebbe aspettato a letto.  
Da quel momento era stata l’unica cosa a cui eri riuscito a pensare.

Sorridi quando finalmente entri nella macchina che ti avrebbe riportato a casa.  
Sorridi perché non stai solo tornando nella tua casa ma anche dall’uomo che negli ultimi mesi è diventata la tua casa in giro per il mondo.

Ed è strano sentire di nuovo tutto quello, nonostante non ve lo siate mai detto, nonostante è da cosi poco che siete diventati una realtà che fa quasi paura provare tutto quello.

Sai che non sei l’unico a sentirti in quel modo, lo sai perché Daniel alcune cose non le nasconde davvero e sei felice di veder trasparire tutto quello che prova per te.   
Quando varchi la soglia di casa sorridi ancora perché senti Daniel nell’aria. 

Anche se vedi le sue scarpe e la sua valigia poggiata vicino al divano in salotto non è quello che ti fa capire che Daniel è a casa.  
Sono le due fette di pizza lasciate in cucina vicino ad un bicchiere di succo perché sa che non ti piace mangiare a questi eventi.

E’ il post-it attaccato al frigo con un piccolo smile che sorride e un cuoricino subito dopo per dirti che il dolce è il frigo se dovessi volerlo.  
Sono quelle cose, quelle piccole cose che potrebbero sembrare insignificanti per qualcuno ma che per te sono quella sensazione di caldo nel petto, vicino al cuore.  
Mangi qualcosa in piedi davanti alla cucina, immagini che Daniel stia già dormendo e non hai voglia di disturbarlo prima del dovuto.

Sorridi ancora al pensiero di tutto quello, come uno stupido.   
Ti chiedi se essere felice in quel modo sia qualcosa a cui si è in grado di abituarsi, ma speri di non scoprirlo mai per davvero.

E, ancora una volta, sono due braccia a riportarti con i piedi per terra. Due braccia e un paio di labbra poggiate sul tuo collo, il corpo caldo di Daniel poggiato contro il tuo.  
“Ehi.”

Ha la voce roca di quando è appena sveglio e come sempre non riesci a non rabbrividire.  
“Non volevo svegliarti..”

Sussurri abbandonando subito la pizza per poterti girare tra le sue braccia e circondargli il collo con le braccia.  
Non lo vedi da solo qualche giorno e ne avevi sentito la mancanza in un modo incredibile.   
“Non mi hai svegliato, ti stavo aspettando.”

“Tutto bene il viaggio?”  
Glielo chiedi mentre hai il viso nascosto contro il suo collo e respiri il suo odore.

Daniel ti stringe cosi forte che per un attimo temi di rimanere senza fiato, ma credi di starlo stringendo allo stesso modo.  
“Mi sei mancato da morire.”

E non gli dai oggettivamente tempo di rispondere prima di parlare di nuovo perché ora è lì con te e ti basta quello. E non sai se sia umanamente possibile che Daniel ti stringa più forte ma lo fa e lo senti sorridere contro la tua guancia.

Ti tiene cosi stretto che per un attimo di chiedi se finirete per rimanere in quell’abbraccio per sempre e il pensiero non ti dispiace.  
“Credo di amarti, Lewis.”

Ci metti un attimo a registrare quelle parole. Un attimo in cui è tutto fermo, in cui quelle settimane in cui ci avete girato attorno sembrano solo un ricordo lontano.  
Ti stacchi appena da lui e lo guardi negli occhi.

Quegli occhi che hai imparato a riconoscere sempre in quelle settimane sono pieni di una consapevolezza assurda.  
“Io so di amarti, Daniel. Non lo credo. E non sono quando sia successo, quando sono finito per innamorarmi di te, semplicemente è successo e non credo di amarti perché so di farl…”

E non finisci perché le tue labbra sono sulle tue in un bacio esigente, un bacio che sa di Daniel appena sveglio e di pizza margherita che hai appena mangiato.  
Le mani di Daniel sono sul tuo viso per tenerti vicino al suo anche quando vi staccate per poter respirare.  
“Posso riformulare la frase?”

“Concesso!”  
Lo dici ridendo mentre lo guardi negli occhi e sei aggrappato completamente al suo corpo.  
“Ti amo, Lewis.”

“Si, credo di amarti anche io!”  
E ridete prima di baciarvi ancora una volta mentre Daniel ti tiene stretto contro di sé.  
Non sai quanto tempo dopo siete a letto.

Hai la testa poggiata sul suo petto e il battito del suo cuore come sottofondo.  
Ci siete solo tu e Daniel e New York fuori.  
“Come hai fatto ad entrare?”

Lo chiedi senza muoverti dalla posizione in cui ti trovi in quel momento e senti Daniel ridacchiare appena prima di risponderti.  
“Diciamo che il tipo all’ingresso non è propriamente un tuo fan!”

“Daniel Ricciardo ci hai provato con il ragazzo all’ingresso?”  
Lo dici con la bocca spalancata dopo esserti alzato di scatto per poterlo guardare e dura un secondo prima che entrambi scopiate a ridere di nuovo.

Con Daniel è tutto facile.

Se lui è con te è facile persino essere felici.


End file.
